Sexy Sleepover
by Aoharu
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. There will be yaoi and tentacles in later chapters... maybe yuri, IDK. Don't like, Don't read. Read if you want to, I'm not going to stop you. America decides to throw a party. But, why is Russia here? This makes no sense. Canada is determined to find out. And, what's America's surprise announcement? Any suggestions to what happens next?


A/N: Thank You for reading this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I got this idea when I was bored... So yeah. There will be tentacles and yaoi, and maybe yuri... Idk. This is supposed to be funny, but you know... *shugs* Rated M for later chapters. Don't like, Don't read... I don't own the characters, just the plot. Read if you want, I don't care, but I hope you do. Hope enjoy! ^U^ P.S. This is the Intro chapter, so nothing too dirty yet...

* * *

Hetalia Sexy Sleepover Ch. 1 -Intro- By: Aoharu

Canada didn't know why Russia was here. I guess you want the backstory and etc? *sigh* Fine. A few days ago, America go the idea to throw a party. No perticular reason, he just wanted a party. Okay, Canada thought, a party. America likes to party. It's natural for him. But, Russia? He did not like to be very social, like America did. And, why would Russia come to one of America's parties? Russia hated America with a burning, lustful passion. Oops. I mean, the regular kind. Or the hateful kind. Whichever. All those wars aren't for nothing. Just Russia's sexual frustrations. And everybody else's. So, because of Russia's presence at America's party, Canada was very confused. I mean Russia hated America, America threw a party, and Russia was present at said party. Something wasn't right... But Canada couldn't put his finger on it.. He should go talk to America about this...

"Hey Bro..." Canada said, raising his hand, approaching America causiously.

America continued chatting it up like usual with England and Japan. Canada gently laid his right shoulder to get his attention, since NOBODY still could hear him, apparently. America stopped chatting as soon as he felt a hand on his right shoulder. America turned around in a nonchanlant style, to see what the party guest wanted. Maybe the guest wanted to know where the bathroom is, after having too much punch. Or maybe a refill of said punch or soda or whatever choice of beverage the guest was drinking.

America froze in horror. His fear was... coming true...? There was nothing there. Maybe he had imagined it. But he could of swore he felt a hand on his shoulder! Was... Was it a ghost? America's face severely blanched. Oh. God. No. He was pretty sure he didn't watch that damn videotape again. No, he was sure that didn't. After the first few times, England locked it up far, far away because he was tired of being woken up in the middle of the night by America's freaked out rampages and phone calls.

"G-... G-G-G-GHOST! RUN AWAY!" cried America.  
And with that declaration, he ran away to the other side of the house.

In his feat of running from what he thought was a ghost (which was actually just poor, once again forgotten Canada), America's whole spiel towards the other end of the house, knocked over drinks, whacked people on various body parts (mainly backs of the head), and other assortment of misfits. This spiel of America's had yells of shock/surprize or anger erupting all over the whole house, thrown in were a few curse words, a couple cries of pain, some glares, and some shocked expressions. Especially from England and Japan. Canada had one too, but it faded to a sad one after two seconds.

"Oh my,... Is America-san okay?" Japan inquired, with a puzzled look.  
"Bloody Hell! I don't know what the hell has gotten into him! A ghost?" England yelled, totally aghast.  
"Hey!" Canada yelled, in his yelliest Canadian voice, trying to get their attention to tell them that American was wrong once again.

1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds went by. No use. Nobody still paid any attention to Canada. A sigh escaped from Canada's lips rather forcefully. Canada sulked back over to what he claimed was his terrority for the party.

Standing or well, slouching back againist the wall of America's living room, clutching a plastic disposable cup containing his choice of drink from the array of beverages America had put out, Canada felt a deep, longing need to a part of the party. The need he so deeply felt was quite easily replaced by the sting of reality.

A tall figure sauntered over to Canada, and decided that the spot right next to Canada was a good spot. However, Canada didn't notice because his mind was still set upon the depressing reality of no one noticing him. Probably never. Russia cleared his throat with quiet guff and then words slowly started leaking out.

"Hello, Canada... da."  
"Eh?" Canada's head turned to the sound's direction. "...What?" Canada simply asked, confused. "I said, Hello, da." Russia cheerfully.

"Ah... Heh... Hello there, Russia." Canada replied. Canada tried to put on a smile, but he still felt bad because of America. He also couldn't full enjoy this moment because of all the social rejection before this moment. Since, someone was finally actually (not mistakening him for his brother) paying attention to him, he decided that he would soaked up as much as he can, while he can.

"Why do you look so shocked, da?" Canada blinked. Shocked? He didn't think that he had a shocked expression on his face.

"What? Shocked? Oh no, I'm not shocked. Not at all." "It's written on your face." Russia simply pointed out. Canada slightly touched his face, specifically his right cheek. He didn't even realized what he had done. His face?

"Yes, da. Your face." Russia anwsered Canada's mental question. "Ah, sorry about that. Alot of people don't ever notice me so it kinda surprizes me when they do." Canada replied sheepily, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I see, da. I understand, really. It's alot like that in my country. Loneliness is something I know well. Besides snow." Russia remarked sadly. Canada could see that sadness was not only in his voice, but his eyes as well. Canada knew that look well. Russia noticed that Canada was staring intensely at Russia's face. Russia snapped back on his stepford smiling, escastic happy face, with the little, small, cute grin.

Canada suddenly realized something.  
"Why are you here, Russia?" The question Canada had been meaning to ask all along, but had simply forget.  
"What do you mean, da, Canada?" Russia simply smiled. Russia hoped Canada wasn't suggesting anything...  
"Oh, well... You don't like America very much, right?"  
Russia nodded in agreement. "This is America's party." Canada stated flatly. "Sooo... Why are you here? It makes no sense." Canada's face contorted in a very puzzled look. Russia cleared his throat. This wasn't going to an easy thing. "I-" Russia's sentence was cut off before it had begun, by a loud, defeating bang and hollering coming from an annoying albino.

The said albino strut through the crowds of stares and eyerolls towards the middle of America's living room. The albino inhaled dramatically and started to climb up onto the coffee table. "Get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Japan cried as he rushed over to the middle of the living room, where Prussia was.  
"Or you'll break it, aru." China's and Japan's cries were starting to mix together, more furiously, mingling almost into one.

"Awww, dude. Don't worry, Japan. Seriously, it'll be fine."  
America waved it off like it was no thing. America helped Prussia up onto his coffee table. As he was doing so, Prussia's baggy blue jeans slipped down and showed more than America wanted to see. With a loud noise echoing, Prussia clapped his hands together. Prussia was ready for his big performance.

"Hey, Brother! Watch this!" And with that, Prussia started to dance. It was a new cool one he saw on a Japanese show a couple days ago. What was it called? Bebop? Noooope. That wasn't it, Prussia thought as he continued. At least, no one was asked any questions. They were just staring at him... with mainly blank looks. Beep Beep Bop? Nope also. Bo Bee Bo... Maybe that was it... France got a gleam. France had a feeling in his heart that said HE HAD TO DANCE! There was no stopping him. In a mad dash, France springed up on the coffee table, along side Prussia. He wanted to have fun too! He would show Iggy that they were meant to be together! By his beautiful dance skills. Spain decided it looked like fun and hopped up on the table. His little tomato would have join, but he was being too stubborn. Oh well... he would have to miss out.

"What strange dance is that, aru?" China asked. "*Sigh* Popipo. The veggatable juice dance. Hatsune Miku-Chan sings it." Japan wringled his hands. Japan smiled happily abit at the thought of Hatsune Miku.

Germany, hearing commotion, finished up in the bathroom as fast as he can. Germany, curious as to find out what the hell was going on, walk out into the living room, only to facepalm and sigh. Prussia was up to his antics again. Oh god... He was going to have to stop this. "Everybody, MOVE!" Germany said, in a dash over to the coffee table, making his way through the crowd. "Hey, Brother!" Prussia stopped for a moment to wave like a hyper idiot. "Prussia, stop this!" Germany hollered around the room.

Someone spilled their drink. The spillage landed on the coffee table. One thing happened and went to another. And the next thing you know, America's coffee table was broken by Prussia's fat ass. America just shugged. England started yelling like he always does, while in the background France was frantically cry about how England still doesn't love him.

After while, people started to settle down about the incident, especially after Germany made Prussia apologize for his antics. America accepted and proceeded to tell everyone that he had an annoucement to make later on. Then, shouted... "WHO WANTS X-MAS CAKE?", which was followed by several comments, such as... "EW! No way.", "And, people complain about MY cooking.", "How about I make something more proper and beautiful, instead?", "We shouldn't be eating that; it could be dangerous.", "Are trying to poison us?", and who could forget Japan's comment, "I rather not. Besides, it's not even Christmas.". America signed and made a pouty face, as he put the X-mas cake away. And, then came back with booze, yelling, "WHO WANTS BEER?".

One thing remained, which was the question of why was Russia here. Canadahad to get to the bottom of this. It just didn't make sense.


End file.
